Benders
by hellomoto27
Summary: Water... Earth... Fire... Air. Long ago, the four nations lived together in harmony. Then everything changed when the Fire Nation attacked. Only the Avatar, master of all four elements, could stop them. But when the world needed him most, he vanished. A hundred years past and Roxas and Hayner, two water benders, discover the new avatar named Sora.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters**

**Warning: Isn't a story for homophobes and for people who don't like swearing.**

* * *

The rickety old canoe floated through the freezing waters of the south pole. The occasional sound of cracking ice was heard. The canal was surrounded on both sides by huge walls of ice that gleamed in the sunlight. Two teens laid inside, wasting the day away.

"Hayner?" Said Roxas. He was laying his head in Hayner's lap, the boar skinfabric of his pants rubbing against his scalp.

"Mhm." He let out a breath that frosted in the the air, creating a little cloud.

Roxas shifted his head and looked up at Hayner. "When do you think this war is going to be over?"

Hayner looked down at the blonde. "I don't know honestly. It's been going on for about a hundred years now. Only time will tell." He propped his elbows onto the edge of the canoe.

He shifted his head again, looking up at the cloudless sky. "Hm." They sat in silence for a couple of minutes, just enjoying each others company. "Do you think we will always be like this?"

"What do you mean?"

"Like... together."

"Of course. You're my best friend. Why wouldn't we be?"

Roxas smiled. He got up from his laying position and sat on one of the seats in the canoe."I don't know. Just thinking about our future." He grabbed a spear from the floor of the canoe and swung it over his shoulder. "We better start hunting for some dinner. Don't want the tribe to starve."

Hayner sat back and watched as Roxas tried to spear some fish. After about fifty tries, Roxas only managed to catch about ten. "At the rate you're going, we'll be here all day." Hayner smirked.

"Well maybe if you got off your lazy ass, then we wouldn't have to be here all day." Roxas said, still concentrating on the slow moving water.

"But you only brought one spear."

"Aren't you a bender?" Roxas said a little annoyed.

"So are you." Roxas turned his gaze away from the water and looked at Hayner in shock.

"I thought we talked about this already."

"We did."

"Then why are you bringing it up again!" Roxas yelled at him.

Hayner turned his gaze away, looking a little hurt from Roxas' sudden out burst.

Roxas could feel the guilt picking at his insides. "I'm sorry Hayner, but I...I just don't like talking about it."

Hayner looked back the blondie. Who went back to looking for fish. "It's ok."

Roxas rolled his eyes. Typical Hayner. He saw a fish swimming towards they're boat. He stabbed into the water, but missed.

Hayner on the other hand, waved his hands over the water. He lifted his arms slightly creating a bubble around the fish. Raising his arms higher. The bubble broke the surface of the water and floated into the air. He brought it over to the bucket and dropped the fish in, but throwing the water back into the canal.

Roxas eyes twitched in irritation as he caught 5 more in one bubble. "If you could've done this all along, then why the fuck didn't you do it before."

Hayner smirked at Roxas. "Hey Roxas watch that mouth of yours, before I wash it out with some sea water." He laughed, but Roxas frowned. "Come on, I was just kidding."

Before Roxas could reply, the canoe jolted, sending Hayner falling into Roxas. Ice had frozen over the rest of the canal, blocking their path.

They slowly got off of each other and looked over the white landscape."Well I guess we go back." Roxas said grabbing a paddle.

"What are you serious? We can't go back now. Lets explore this place a little."

Roxas looked at him as if he was crazy. "We don't even know whats out there. Fire nation battle ships could be on the other side patrolling or the snow queen from the myth."

"Well then we'll just have to show them who's boss." Hayner smirked cockily before stepping off the canoe and onto the ice.

"Hey get back here Hayner." His eyes filled with worry watching Hayner walked onto the not so thick ice.

Hayner turned around and walked backwards, "Come on Roxas or is someone too-" The ice cracked beneath Hayner's weight, sending webs of cracks through the ice. He fell through the newly created hole with a yelp.

"HAYNER!" Roxas scrambled off the canoe and onto the ice, desperately trying to reach his friend. The whole ice sheet started to crack like broken glass, before the individual pieced floated away from each other. Large waves flooded in from the sea sending ice blocks smashing into each other. Roxas jumped from ice block to ice block looking for Hayner. "HAYNER!" Roxas yelled again, his voice echoing through the canal. Then it was silent for a moment. Roxas held his face in his hands, small tears running down his face. "This can't be happening." Roxas sobbed into his hands. He crumpled down onto the ice sobbing loudly, the sounds echoing around him. Waves pushed his block inward back towards the canoe.

"Hey man why you crying?" Roxas looked up, his tears blurring his vision. Hayner sat in the canoe dripping wet and trembling. Roxas flushed in embarrassment.

"Did... Did you see all of that?"

"Uhmm... No?" Roxas narrowed his eyes.

"Son of a bitch! I thought you were dead for a second!"

"Well-" His teeth started to chatter uncontrollably.

"Dude take off those clothes. You're going to freeze to death." Roxas made his way over to the canoe and stepped on board. He took out a towel, fur coat, and pants from the compartment within the canoe. "Here put these on."

Hayner started to strip away his soaked clothes without much difficulty. He took the towel from Roxas' hand and toweled himself off. He slipped on the coat over his bare shoulders and then put on the pants.

"You really scared me there you know." Roxas said hugging the taller teen.

Hayner hugged back. He placed his hand on the shorter blonde, running it through his hair soothingly. "I'm sorry."

Roxas looked up at Hayner. He looks back down at the shorter teen. "We should head back. Do we still have the fish?"

"Yeah." Sounds of ice cracking drew the attention of the boys back to the broken up ice sheet. The ice seemed to propel away from the center, leaving a huge circle in the middle of the canal. There was a mysterious glow coming from underneath the water. A giant spherical iceberg arose from the center.

The teens stared in aww at the iceberg. And inside the ice was... a boy


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters.**

* * *

Roxas stared at the boy in the iceberg. The ice blurred the image of the boy, but he could make out some of his features. The boy looked to be meditating, sitting with his legs crossed and fist together, with his elbows popped out. His hair was very spiky, but not as spiky as his. In back of him, was a giant shadow, half the size of the iceberg.

"We have to help that boy." Hayner said.

"What? Why would we do that? This could be a trick set up from the fire nation." Roxas replied.

"Well what if it's not." Hayner turned towards Roxas. "What if it's actually a boy that needs our help."

"Well it's a risk I'm not willing to take." Roxas grabbed Hayners arm. "I almost lost you once today. I'm not taking anymore chances." He knew Hayner meant well, but he just couldn't live with himself if something went wrong.

Hayner pulled his wrist away from Roxas' grip. "It's a risk that I'm willing to take. I'm going to go with or without you." He grabbed Roxas' shoulder. "But I'd rather have you with me." He let go, turning to leave.

Roxas watched his friend step off the canoe. "Wait." Hayner stopped and spun around with a silly grin on his face.

"I knew you wouldn't let me go alone." He smiled and picked Roxas up out of the canoe, bringing him in for a big bear hug.

"Let me go or I'll kill you myself." Roxas yelled as Hayner started to spin Roxas around.

Hayner slowed down and put Roxas onto the ground. "Sorry." Hayner said sheepishly.

Roxas felt a little dizzy, hoping he could hold done his lunch when he felt queasy. "Ugh, ok lets go." Roxas grabbed his spear and walked past Hayner, walking over the broken ice.

Hayner followed, still smiling like an idiot.

The iceberg was even bigger up close. Roxas placed his hand on the ice. He could feel the pulse from the iceberg running through his fingers. He pulled his hand back shocked. It felt as if the ice itself was alive. "Hayner." He said, his voice slightly shakey. "I have a bad feeling about this." He backed away from the ice a bit.

"There's nothing to worry about." He walked up to the iceberg. "Just needs a little cracking." Hayner raised one of his arms and opened up his palm. He swirled his finger and brought his hand down, while getting down on one knee.

A crack formed, it trailed down the iceberg. "What the hell did you do?"

"I cracked the ice, duh."

A giant explosion knocked them back. Ice rained down from the sky and a powerful blue beam shot out of the iceberg. Roxas brought his arms over his face to block all the shards of ice. The ice stopped raining down and the mist cleared away from the opening. "What the fuck Hayner!"

"What it was just a little explosion. It's not like you got hurt or anything." He stood up and dusted himself off.

Roxas huffed and looked away from the taller blonde. He stomped towards the opening of the iceberg that the explosion had created. The boy lay in a crumple on the ice. He was wearing a simple orange shirt and a pair of red baggy pants. Next to him was a giant animal, with six legs and an arrow on it's forehead. The boy stirred, groaning a little at his stiff muscles. Roxas cautiously made his way to the boy, trying to be as quiet as possible.

The boy bolted up straight and coughed up mouth fulls of water. He dragged in ragged breaths and clutched his chest when his lungs were empty of sea water. His pants died down and he looked up at Roxas. "W-Who are you?" His voice was a little raspy, probably from the lack of use.

Roxas just stared. He didn't say anything and made the situation a little tense.

"Who are you?" He said a little more forcefully, grabbing a staff from his side and pointed at Roxas.

"I'm Roxas... And who are you?" Roxas asked back. He didn't expect an answer back, but was surprised when he got one.

"I'm Sora." Air currents floated around his body, lifting him onto his feet.

Roxas jaw practically hit the floor. "H-how did you do that?"

Sora tilted his head to the side questioningly. "How did I do what?"

"How did you float like that." Hayner said from behind Roxas.

Roxas almost jumped out of his skin. He swung around and punched him in the face on instinct.

Hayner clutched his face and fell to the ice, yelling swears in every sentence that he said.

"Oh shit Hayner, I'm so sorry." Roxas knelt beside his friend, feeling concerned and guilty for hurting him. He gently lifted Hayner's arms away from his face, observing the damage he had caused his friend. He ran his hand along side of Hayner's already swelling eye.

"Ow, ow, don't touch it." Hayner winced in pain.

Roxas retracted his arms. "Sorry." He smiled apologetically.

"Let me see." Sora said as he knelt beside Roxas.

Roxas would've punched him in the face too if he hadn't had Sora approaching them.

Sora moved his hand over the swelling. Hayner hissed in pain and bit his lip. Sora stretched his arm toward the water. A small stream of water flowed out of the canal and formed a glove around Sora's hand. He gently placed the water onto the swelling. The water glowed brightly and made a high pitched sound. He his hand away from Hayner to inspect the injury again, but it was gone.

"You're a healer?" Roxas looked at Hayner's face amazed. He traced the area where the injury used to be with his hands.

"Yeah. So far I can only heal with water, but can't fight with it." Sora shrugged. "It's no big deal." He floated up again, wind whipping his hair and mine slightly.

"You...You did it again."

"Did what?" He seemed puzzled, but then realized where he was. "Oh, you mean how I got up like that."

Roxas nodded.

"I just used a little air bending." He held his palm up and a small sphere of air formed, rotating at an incredible speed.

Roxas suddenly released something. "Wait... You can air bend AND WATER BEND!" Roxas pointed at Sora. "You're the Avatar aren't you."

Sora's happy demeanor disappeared and was replaced with a sad one. "Yeah, but... I don't really want to be."

"What do you mean you don't to be the Avatar?! It's the best thing in the world." Hayner butted in.

"There's just a lot of responsibility that's all." Sora shook his head. "I mean it's all ways hard work and deadlines, but I'm all about fun times and air fights. I'm not meant to be the Avatar." Sora shook his head.

"But it's the biggest honor anyone could be given." Roxas said he stepped towards Sora. He took both of his hands in his. "You should be happy about it."

"I would kill for that chance." Hayner commented. Roxas sent a glare his way before turning back to Sora.

"Yeah you're right I should be happy."

"Then be happy that you were chosen for this. You just have to make the best of it." Roxas gave the brunette a smile.

"Yeah dude." Hayner walked over to Sora and swung one of his arms around his shoulder. Sora's face tinted a little red, but the other teens didn't seem to notice. "And now that you're back, you can finally help us end this war once and for all."

"What war?" Sora questioned.

This shocked both of the teens. "Sora... How long have you been in there?" Roxas asked

"I don't know maybe a couple days." Sora looked confused. "Why?"

"I think it's more like a hundred years."

"A-A hundred years!" Sora sputtered. " No. There's no way I could've been in there that long."

"Well it makes sense. You don't know about the war thats been going on for about a hundred years and there hasn't been a sighting of any air benders since." Hayner tapped his shoulder lightly.

Sora shivered slightly when a slight breeze brought the biting cold of the south pole with it.

"Oh you must be freezing." Hayner took off his coat, leaving him bare chested and placed it on Sora's shoulders.

Sora blushed when he looked at Hayner. "N-No it's ok. You'll be cold."

"Don't worry I think my clothes should be dry by now." He lied

"O-Ok." Sora pushed his arms through the sleeves, relishing in the warmth.

"I think we should get back it's getting dark." Roxas said standing off to the side.

The animal in the back groaned in the background.

"What the hell is that?" Hayner said hiding behind the smaller boy's back.

"Oh that's just Oathkeeper. He's a my flying bison." Sora went over the bison. He scratched his chin slightly and rubbed his cheeks. "Isn't he a cutie."

"In what world?" Hayner commented from the side.

"Hey!"

"Does he actually fly?" Roxas walked over the bisons side, running his hand through the bisons long soft fur.

"Yeah, want to see?" Sora said excitedly.

"He can probably fly us home. Lets go to the canoe and bring it back so we can gwt out of here."

"Ok we'll follow you there." Sora patted Oathkeeper on the head. "Come on bud. Lets get our friends home." The bison gave a loud groan and stood on its feet. Sora spun around. "Where do you guys live anyway?"

"We live in the southern water tribe. Come on the sun is starting go go down." They walked out of the opening in the iceberg, leading the way towards the canoe.

The canoe was smashed between to blocks of ice. The bucket of fish was tipped over and no fish were seen in sight.

"Grandma is going to kill us. That's the third boat that we've lost this month." Roxas rubbed his hand through his hair frustratingly.

"It's ok. It lightens the load for Oathkeeper." Hayner smiled towards Sora's way.

Roxas and Hayner climbed on to Oathkeeper's back. Sora sat on the bison's neck. "Yip, Yip!" Sora said holding the reins in his hands.

Oathkeeper jumped into the air and then fell into the water. Hayner bursted on laughing. "I knew that was too hood to be true." He continued to laugh.

"He does fly! He just needs some time to rest." Sora patted Oathkeepers head. He gave a small smile. "Which way is the village?"

They both pointed south east. "It's about an hour by boat down the canal."

Sora nodded. "Ok Oathkeeper, you heard them. Yip, Yip." Oathkeeper moves all of his six legs and swam through the water.

Roxas laid his head on the floor of the saddle that sat on the bison's back. His grandma would probably freak out if he finds out that they've destroyed another boat. Maybe he would get off the hook if she realizes that they've brought the avatar. He rolled on to his back and stared up at the sky. Roxas wondered what his mom would think if she was still here. Maybe she was looking down on him from heaven right now.

With that thought, Roxas smiled slightly and drifted off into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

**Leaking-Insanity: Thanks for reviewing and I'll try my best to do that.**

**Also thanks to Ultimatedarkness and Normal-is-boring-96 for reviewing.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters and some of the plot.**

* * *

"Prince Axel!" Axel was shaken awake. He sat in a chair inside his bedroom, aboard a fire nation war ship.

"What?" Axel grumbled, clearly wanting to go back to sleep.

"There's been a mysterious light that had been seen over by the south pole."

"And this concerns me because?" Axel glared at the soldier.

The soldier shifted his weight slightly from the tense enviroment. Everyone knew to never wake the prince up. "The fire lord has asked you to look into the situation." The soldier yelped and ducked as a stream of fire blew at the soldier.

"Get out." Axel said calmly, but firmly. He was tired of his dad ordering him around and sending soldiers like that to deliver the order.

Axel's father, the fire lord, was very proud of his son. He was everything that any person would want to be. He was attractive, strong, smart, toned, and kind, but he wasn't a push over. He was feared, by all four nations, to be the most temperamental and ferocious general of the fire nation. _Why do I have to do everything _He thought, getting up and off the chair. He stretched his arms up and out, hearing a few cracks as he stretched.

He shifted his gaze to the map laying on his desk. A small puddle of drool stained the paper. Axel wiped it away with disgust. He grabbed his coat off of the chair and made his way to the control room.

* * *

Sora sat on Oathkeeper, staring at the sun setting over the water. "Is it always this beautful here in the South Pole?" He asked, shifted his position on the bison and then looked over at the shirtless water bender.

"Not all the time, but right now the view is perfect." Hayner smiled at the brunette, thinking about how he made the view so much more enjoyable. The sun light seemed to bounce off of him, making him glow slightly. The soft smile on his face made Hayner melt a little inside.

They sat quietly, listening to the sound of the wind and the water flowing by them. Sora's eyes fell on Roxas' sleeping form. "Is he also a water bender?"

Hayner glanced at Sora. "Well... It's kind of complicated." Hayner scratched the back of his head a gave Sora a small smile.

"How is it complicated? It's like a yes or no question." Sora crossed his legs and leaned over a bit, as if Hayner was going to tell him a story.

"Well it's yes and no at the same time. It's not really my place to say anything."

"Aww please. I promise I won't tell on you." Sora gave Hayner big puppy dog eyes. The ones that can get murders to confess to their crime.

Hayner couldn't resist those pleading eyes. _Damn his good looks _He thought. "Fine, but if you tell anyone, you're putting my ass on a stick."

"My lips are sealed." Sora pulled the imaginary zipper of his lips closed.

Hayner looked over at Roxas tl make sure that he was asleep. "So Roxas is a water bender, probably the most powerful water bender there's ever been, but he has a hard time controlling it. There was this one time he tried to make an icicle to spear a fish, but the icicle turned into an iceberg and squashed the poor thing." Hayner laughed silently and Sora giggled cutely. Hayner sighed. "The thing that made him stop though was when he scared the village and lost his father. His father was the chief of the village and protected them from multiple attacks by the fire nation."

"What was his name?" Sora asked

Hayner paused. "Um, Cloud Strife."

Sora nodded. "Sorry just curious."

"Its ok. So back to where I was. Well one day black snow fell from the sky. It's a symbol that the fire nation navy is coming. There was way more black snow then ever before. So Cloud told Roxas if anything would happen to him, that he was to protect the village from the fire nation at any cost." Hayner paused.

Sora raised an eyebrow. "And?"

"They took him." Hayner stared off into space. "No matter how much he tried, they just kept coming and coming, rounding up all the water benders. They almost caught me, but Cloud pushed me out of the way. Roxas and I are the only ones left."

Sora crawled over to Hayner and rubbed his back as he tried to hold back his tears.

"They took my parents too you know." Hayner wiped away the tears with the back of his hand. He took a deep breath and calmed down a little.

"I'm sorry." Sora wiped a tear from the bottom of his chin.

"Then Roxas lost control of his bending. He does that went he gets really mad, but it's really hard to get him that mad. He did this really weird technique that made everyone freeze. As if he was bending their blood. They weaker ones were ripped apart from the inside and... There was blood **everywhere. **The generals and the strong fighters were released and they scrambled back and left with the prisoners." Hayner's eyes were wide with fright remembering that day.

"That's terrible."

"He didn't mean to do it though. After that, he swore off bending. He said he would never do it again." Hayner wiped away a stray tear. He then punched Sora in the shoulder.

"Ow. What was that for?" Sora rubbed his shoulder.

"For making me cry." Hayner punched him again.

"Ow. Stop hitting me." Sora whined

"That's a warning. Don't tell anyone I told you go it?" Hayner held out his pinky.

Sora looked at his pinky questioningly. "Yeah I got it."

Hayner shook his pinky.

"What?" Sora asked

"Pinky swear." Hayner shook his pinky again.

"What's a pinky swear?"

Hayner groaned. "Never mind. I've got a lot to teach you."

Roxas stirred a bit on the saddle. He opened his eyes and shifted himself into a sitting position. He can see his friends eyes res from crying and the brunette comforting him. "Why are you crying?" He asks sleepily, trying to rub the drowsiness away from his eyes.

"It's nothing. Go back to sleep we're almost back."

Roxas shifted back into his laying position and yawned. "Ok. I'll see you guys later."

"Sleep tight Roxas." Hayner patted his friend on the head before laying down mext to him, hiping to get some shut eye before they get back.

Sora climbs back onto Oathkeeper's neck and grabs the reins. "Can you fly now buddy?" Oathkeeper gave a slight roar. "I take that as a yes." Sora whipped the reins. "Yip-Yip."

Oathkeeper took ofg into the sky and towards the southern water tribe.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters and some of the plot.**

**A/N: Sry if the the other chapter sucked. It was a quicky, since I was on vacation.**

* * *

Roxas' eyes fluttered open. The chilly wind blew through his blonde spikes and rustled his clothes. He rolled onto his back. _Are we there yet?_ He thought. Roxas wasn't one to be impatient, but it shouldn't be taking this long. Roxas jumped when they flew through a cloud, the moisture made his teeth chatter. He crawled over to the side of the saddle and looked over the edge, seeing the ice far down below. Roxas started to freak out. He's never been this high before and didn't realize he was afraid of heights.

_Okay just breathe in and out... In and out... _He told himself, while performing the breathing exercises.

He felt a hand grasp at his back "Hey what are you-" Roxas whirled around and punched owner of the hand by instinct. He turned to see Hayner fall onto his back clutching his face. "What the fuck!" Hayner yelled, "thats the second time today!" He rolled onto his side, groaning from the pain.

"Did you punch him again?" Sora asked them from the front. He crawled back to where Roxas was trying to pry Hayner's arms away from his face, muttering apology after apology. "Here let me see." Sora grabbed Hayner's arm and lifted it away with little struggle.

Roxas looked at Hayner with a confused look. He wondered why he was so reluctant to open up for him and not Sora. _Maybe it's because you're the one that punched him _He told himself.

Sora's hand twirled in the air, collecting the moisture onto his hand. Hid water gloved hand was brought down to Hayner's swelling cheek.

Hayner flinched, but didn't pull away from Sora's hand.

"Does it still hurt?" Sora asked

"No, thanks Sora." Hayner propped himself onto his elbows, sending a glare at Roxas.

"What? I said I was sorry... and it's your fault anyway. I told you to stop surprising me like that, but it's like you want to get punched!" Roxas threw hid hands up in a exasperated way.

"I forgot okay. You were doing this weird thing and I just asked if you were okay."

"I was breatheing!" Roxas yelled, he was very irritated at this point.

Sora chuckled at their bickering. It reminded him of how he and his brother used to fight all the time back at the air temple. The sudden memory struck a cord deep within him. He realizes that everyone from his old life is gone, that he's all alone in this world with no family.

He hadn't realized he was crying until he felt a hand on his back. "Hey you okay?" Hayner asked, concerned for his new friend.

"Yeah... I'm good." He sniffled, using his back hand to wipe away the unexpectes tears.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Roxas was now by his side, looking into the young benders eyes.

"There's nothing wrong really." Sora gave a big fake smile, but he knew that it wasn't fooling anyone. "I'm fine and look..." He pointed towards the head of the bison. "We're back the the tribe."

Roxas and Hayner didn't want to push it any further so they just let it go for now.

Oathkeeper made its decent towards the tribe.

* * *

Axel walked into the control room, his boots clinked against the heavy metal of the room. "Where are we headed?" Axel asked. He picked at his finger nails, not really caring where they were going.

"The southern water tribe." The captain replied.

This took Axel by surprise and quickly angered him. "You mean the one place that I forbidden anyone to go to?" He said throught gritted teeth.

"I'm sorry sir, but it's the fire lords orders." The captain looked a little frightened, his hands shaking slightly on the wheel.

"You take orders from me not him!" Axel yelled at the captain. He grabbed a coffee mug at a near by table and chucked it at the captain, who ducked and cowered away. "Someone call my father." He ordered. The other members of the crew scrambled for the telephone and dialed the number of the Royal Palace.

Axel grabbed the phone from one of the navigators impatiently.

"This is prince Axel, I would like to speak to my father." There was rustling sounds heard from the other side of the phone.

"Hello."

"Father?"

"Yes?"

"I thought I told everyone that the Southern Water Tribe is off limits."

"Yes I know son, but the light in the South had a very powerful Aura. One that could maybe lead to the discovery of the Avatar."

"But like I said, it's off limits." Axel's anger flared up again.

"And now I'm going to ask you again. Why is it off limits?" The Fire Lord questioned him.

"It's none of your business." Axel hissed

"Then if you're not going to tell me then you are going to go over there."

"But father-"

"No buts. This is an order Axel... and you should be wise and follow it."

Axel burned the phone in his hand and threw it to the floor. "Set sail to the Southern Water Tribe." He told the captain before stomping out of the control, preparing himself for a pissed of Roxas.

* * *

Oathkeeper landed on a big pile of snow. Some of the tribe men came out with spears, shouting at the beast and Sora to surrender.

"Hey look at this sweet ride!" Hayner popped his head from around Sora, clearly showing off. Roxas smacked his hand to his face.

"Who's the kid?" Zack, the new chief, asked walking closer, but still on edge.

"Hey! I'm not a kid! I'm like 17!" Sora slid down the back of Oathkeeper's tail. "And my names Sora by the way." Sora held his hand out in front of Zack.

"My names Zack." Zack shook Sora's hand firmly. "I sent the kids to hunt for fish and they bring back a boy." He said flatly glancing up at the other boys. He sighed, "So where'd they find you?"

"Over by the canal."

Zack's eyes widened, "So then you guys were where that light beam came from. Did you guys see any suspicious behavior?"

"What light beam?" Sora asked.

"It was him Uncle Zack." Roxas said, he and Hayner sliding down from Oathkeeper. The other warriors started to whisper between each other. "He's the-"

"SHHH!" Sora cut him off, his hands clamped over Roxas' mouth. "They don't need to know that!"

"What's the big deal?" Hayner asked. "I mean sooner or later everyone's going to know that you're-" Hayner yelped as Sora tackled him to the ground.

"Shut up Hayner! I'll tell them myself when I feel like it."

"Why?"

"Cause... It's embarrasing." Sora said sheepishly

"What's so embarrassing about being the Avatar?" Everyone behind them gasped.

"This kid is the Avatar?" Zack asked.

"I told you I'm not a kid!"

"Whatever you say kid." Zack laughed and patted him on the back. "But they're right it's nothing to be embarrassed about. Lets get you guys back to the village, you must be exhausted." Zack looked at Hayner amused. "Why are you shirtless boy?" Hayner was staring at Sora who didn't seem to notice.

Hayner pointed towards Sora, who was snuggling into his coat.

"Aww thats very kind of you... And very unlikely of you." Hayner just shrugged and stared at Sora. Zack leaned down to Hayner's ear and whispered, "you like him don't you?"

Hayner flushed, "pft no, haha, what are you talking about? Th-There's nothing going on here." He rubbed the back of his head. He thanked god that it was dark out or else Zack could make out his evident blush.

"Whatever you say blondie." They all started to walk back to the village. Zack gave Hayner an extra coat and he gladly accepted it.

* * *

The war ship came to a stop about 5 miles away from their destination. All reinforcements sent by his father were there, including his evil sister, Kairi, and her friends, Naminé and Xion. A bridge connected to their ship, the three girls walking over.

"Hey Axie." Kairi mocked walking over to him.

"Why are you here?" Axel asked impatiently. Kairi and his father were the only ones daring enough to tick the tall male off. Something about Kairi always made him irritated.

"Well I couldn't let you have all the fun and the Avatar is here."

"The Avatar might be here. We don't know anything yet."

"If he is though, then I'll be the one to catch him."

"You wouldn't get past the gates. They have one of the strongest water benders in there. You don't want to mess with that."

"We could take him." She looked back at her friends who smirked in return. "There's always so many things that lightning can do." She laughed loudly.

Axel scowled, "Whatever, get off my ship, I'm gojng to bed." He walked away from his sister and towards his room.

"Night Axel."

Axel held up one of his hands, signaling that he heard.

Axel sighed, entering his room, he flopped onto his bed, not bothering to change. He couldn't fall asleep. Memories of blood and guts plagued his mind. He had been one of the young generals that had escaped that day. The day of Red Ice.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I Don't Own Any Of The Characters And Some Of The Plot Line.**

**Review Replies: **

**Normal-is-boring-96: It's ok and I didn't know I was doing that.**

**ReliveTheGreat: Their history will be explained in this chapter**

**Thanks UltimateDarkness for reviewing! I really appreciate you guys taking the time to do it. It means a lot.**

**The beginning was weird to right so idk if I did a good job or not.**

**Warning: Beginning is kinda gory... Ok it's very gory so if you can't stand it then just skip it. It might not be good either.**

* * *

_**The Day of Red Ice**_

_"Axel!" Called one of the generals that have been training Axel for the past couple of months._

_"Yes general Xemnas."_

_"Take the chief to the special holding cell." Axel bowed to the leader of Organization XIII before turning and taking the prisoner away. Axel gripped the ends of the net containing the prisoner and dragged him towards the war ship, his blonde spikes sticking to the wet snow. _

_He was bruised, burned, and bloody. His clothes tattered and his village in ruins. He hefted the prisoner onto his soldier, walking to the holding cell for torture and executions. The stench of rotting flesh grew stronger the closer they got._

_Axel dropped the prisoner into a chair inside the cell, locking his hands with restraints on the chair. The prisoner struggled and kicked Axel in the gut. Axel grunted and clutched his stomach before back handing the prisoner across the face. He huffed and blew a stray hair out of his face and turned to walk out of the cell, the stench was making him nauseous._

_"Stay and guard the chief." said a guard from outside the cell. "I'm going to need help if he were to escape."_

_"Don't worry about it." Larxene, one of the Organizations members, said, putting on a black glove and snapping it loudly. "Go help the others." She walked into the cell and motioned for the other guard to follow._

_Axel made his way out of the war ship. He felt drained from all the fighting they had done today and just wanted to lay down on his bed and take a nap. Xemnas would never let him. He sighed and trudged his way out of the war ship, but... something was off. _

_Everything was so quiet except for the sound of the howling wind. Axels breath caught in his throat, seeing a blonde boy bringing his hand down, causing all of the fire nation to fall to their knees and bow. Axel made eye contact with the boy. He suddenly falls down to his knees and bows to the boy as well. He felt his blood run cold as he heard screaming and blood gushing around him. His head snapped up against his will to see only the Organization members still intact while the others were piles of flush, blood flowinf freely from their bodies. No spot was left uncovered by the rivers of blood. Axel was terrified at what the boy could do. He shook visibly, but couldn't move no matter how hard he tried._

_The boy walked to Axel, the crimson colored snow made squashing sounds underhis boots. He tilted Axel's head up and looked into his eyes. Those eyes were dark and free of emotion. "Do you know where my father is?" He said flatly._

_Axel nodded his head. He regained control of his body and crumpled to the ground._

_"Get up and take me to him." The boy walked onto the ship with a blank face._

_Axel hurrief off towards the boy and stepped in front of him to lead the way. Blood curling screams were heard down from the holding cells. The boy rushed past Axel and down into the holding cell. When he got there Larxene and the guard were frozen to the wall, while the boy was holding the the chief._

_"Dad?" The boy patted the prisoners face lightly. "Dad... Wake up." He patted his face again, but the man did not stir. _

_Larxene burst out of the ice and grabbed the boy by his shirt, lifting him up and screaming at the boy. The boy was sobbing uncontrollably and wouldn't meet her gaze. Larxene punched the boy and he fell to the floor with a sickening thud. Larxene walked over to him and kicked him in the gut. He groaned, rolling over next to his dad. She made a move to kick him again, but her foot froze. _

_The boy formed icicle on his fingers and stabbed them into her chest. Her eyes were wide with shock and she coughed up blood. He continued to stab her over and over again, his screams were heard through his soft sobs. Axel jumped into action to help his friend._

_He pulled the boy off Larxene. He crumpled to the floor crying, the icicles around his fingers turning to liquid once again. Axel went over to Larxene and carried her to the infirmary, leaving the boy alone._

_He set her down on one of the hospital beds. "She need medical help now!" Axel yelled to one of the nurses. The nurse rushed out of the room to find a doctor who wasn't treating the rest of the injured. Two doctors and a few nurses hurried in to treat Larxene. _

_"I'm sorry sir, but you have to leave." She closed te curtains around Larxenea bed and ushered Axel out._

_Axel, remembering the boy, went back down to the holding cell to see the boy still holding his father. His soft sobs were still heard. A few of the Organization members had come. _

_A fire blast was thrown at the boy from behind him, hitting a few feet away from him. "Step away kid." Xigbar walked out from behind him. The boy didn't move and didn't look up. He still sat there mourning after his dad. "I said get up!" Hitting the boy on the chest._

_The boy cried out and fell backwards. He splashed water over the flames that were lapping on his clothes. He stood up slowly, looking pissed as hell at Xigbar. The wall behind him exploded, water rushing in and flooding the room. The water rushed around Xigbar, forming a ball around him. He ran towards the boy and punched it, sending Xigbar flying through several holding cells._

_Axel watched Xigbar crumble to the ground. Why wasn't anything happening to him? When Axel looked back to the boy... He was gone, but his dad still lay there on the ground._

_The ship lurched and pulled away from the shores, the other ships following suit. Leaving the bloody battle ground and painful loss._

* * *

Axel bolted up in bed, his body covered in cold sweat. He looked over at the clock on his wall, 8:10 am. He sighed and tried to get back to sleep, but was interrupted by a knock on his door.

"Go away..." He groaned, putting his head under his pillow. He hated waking up early.

The door opened and in walked Larxene. "But honey." She climbed over him. "Today's the big day. We're going to see that little twerp again and this time I'm ready to take him on." She lifted the pillow off of his head and gave him a quick peck on his lips.

"I don't want you going out there. You could get hurt again." Axel was always over protective of Larxens ever since that day. He wouldn't let her go into battle. He wouldn't let her train to hard. He even wouldn't let her take a hot bowl of soup to the table by herself. She got annoyed after awhile and made him stop.

Larxene frowned, "you're doing it again." She sat up and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Doing what?" Axel questioned.

"Being over protective." She replied. She made a move to move off of Axel, but he grabbed her by the hips.

"I'm sorry babe. Please stay." Axel pulled her down into a kiss.

"Aren't you forgeting something?" She said pulling away from the kiss. Axel just shook his head. She sighed, "I came in here to get you up so lets go." She got off of him and pulled him out of the bed.

She left the room to let him change into his uniform. After his was done, the couple made their way to the cafeteria for breakfast. They served the usual eggs,sausage, and bacon along with pancakes. They sat down and ate with other members of the Organization, indulging themseleves in the conversation that was already going on before they got there.

The crowd quickly dispersed after breakfast had ended, all getting ready for the battle up ahead.

* * *

Roxas stirred, yawning and stretching his arms out. He opened his eyes then squinted at the bright light coming from the opening of the tent. He didn't want to get, but there was chores to do. He wondered if Sora can blow all the snow away so he didn't have to shovel all of it.

He removed the pelts covering his body, shivering at the cold air coming in contact with his body. He pulled on pants, a shirt, and a coat. Now his first chore is to wake up Hayner.

He pulled back the tent flap and headed to Hayner's tent. The village was bustling around busily already.

"Roxy!" Yelled a girl with brown hair.

"Hey Olette!" Roxas yelled back. He walked over to her.

"When did you guys get back? I didn't see you last night." She gave him a big hug and pulled away giggling.

"We got in pretty late. I have to go wake up Hayner right now so I'll meet up with you later."

"Ok!" Olette said, scampering off to help te other woman make breakfast.

Roxas opened the the flap of Hayner's tent and peered in. Sora had decided to sleep with Hayner that night. The two have gotten really close really fast. It's almost as if they've known each other for years. Roxas laughed lightly seeing Hayner drool onto the pillow, his arm slung over Sora.

"Hayner..." Roxas punched him in the shoulder, but to no avail. This was the hardest job in the morning for him. "Hayner wake up." He whispered. He didn't want to wake up Sora. The guy didn't sleep till late last night.

Roxas picked some snow from outside the tent and tucked it into Hayner's shirt. Hayner just moaned and threw the snow to the other side of the tent. _You have got to be kidding me._

Roxas slapped him. Hayner just groaned and went back to sleep. The process kept on repeating.

Slap

Groan

Slap

Groan

Sora yawned and opened his eyes, seeing Roxas repeatedly slapping Hayner. "What are you doing?" Sora asked sleepily.

"Trying to wake this bastard up." Slap. Groan.

"Did you try snow?" Sora suggested, he sat up and watched Roxas slap his best friend.

"Yeah, didn't work out." Roxas slapped him again.

Roxas heard heavy stomps outside of the tent. He gently prayed that the bison wouldn't step on the tent. He didn't feel like finding sticks in the south pole today. They were a rare find here.

Oathkeeper roared loudly, causing Hayner to jump into Roxas' arms and scream. Roxas looked at the other blonde with an amused look. "I should get Oathkeeper to do this for me every morning." He laughed.

Hayner scowled and crawled out of Roxas' arms and back into his bed.

"Oh no you don't." Roxas ripped the pelts off of Hayner's body.

Hayner shivered, "you _monster._"

Sora laughed at the two friends.

"We need to do chores and I'm not doing your share like last time." Roxas had lost a bet to Hayner. Deal was to do the others chores for a week. He ended having to wash dishes after dinner and feed the live stock. The worst week of his life having chickens chasing him around for food.

"Fine. I'm up. I'm up." Hayner pulled on some clothes and a coat. He suddenly remembered who was in his tent with him. Whipping around he faced the brunette, "Hey Sora. Have a goodnight sleep?"

Sora nodded and gave a pearly white smile. "Yeah I slept great." His stomach rumbled loudly. He flushed and looked away from the teens.

Hayner and Roxas just laughed, "Come on. They're serving breakfast." The teens got up and headed down to the center of the village.

* * *

"Where are those boys?" An elderly woman said, scanning the rows of tables. She saw them walk up with another boy that she has never seen before.

The boys stopped in front of the woman. "Good morning Gran gran." Both boys said in unison. Everyone called her Gran gran even if they're not related.

"You boys are late." She scolded, "and who is this young fellow?"

"I'm Sora." He said excitedly, "it's nice to meet you."

"I'm Emilia, but you can call me Gran gran." She smiled, more wrinkled forming around her eyes. "Are you boys hungry?"

They all nodded, their stomachs growling from the smell of food wafting through the air.

"Then get in line and we'll finish this conversation later."

The boys nodded and got in line for their food. Once they all got their food, they made their way to their usual table. Their friends were all sitting there: Olette, Pence, and Riku.

"Hey guys."

"Hey" They all said back.

"Who's the kid?" Riku asked, eyeing Sora from head to toe.

"This is Sora." Hayner said

"Hi." The brown haired girl introduced herself, "I'm Olette and this is Pence," She gestured to the chubby guy biting into a sausage, "and this is Riku." The long silver haired guy stood up and shook Sora's hand.

"It's nice to meet you Sora." Riku smiled

"It's nice to meet you too." Sora smiled back.

The rest of breakfast continued usually for Roxas. His friends would crack a joke every once in a while and there would be light hearted chatter throughout the meal. They would talk until it was time to do their daily routine of chores. It wasn't Roxas' view of a perfect life, but he was happy here.

* * *

Axel walked into the control room, sipping on a cup of coffee from breakfast. "When will we be able to depart?" Axel asked to no one in general. He picked through some maps on the table, the skylight didn't help much with lighting since it was very cloudy outside.

"We are departing now sir."

"Good. Alert me when we are in sight."

"Yes sir."

The ship lurched slightly, signaling departure.


	6. Chapter 6

Roxas whole body was aching. His back felt like it was snapped in half and his legs felt like jelly. There was a ringing in his ears from the sudden blast caused by the fire nation Navy.

He groaned and opened his eyes. Soot covered snow lay under him and the remains of the house that he was helping his Uncle build.

Someone shook his shoulder making him wince in pain. "Roxas! Roxas come on you have to wake up! They're looking for you!" Roxas couldn't make out the person in front of him. It was all a blur. All he wanted to do was go back to sleep. He didn't care if they took him. He jus. Closed his eyes again to tired to focus at the moment.

"Hayner! Where's Roxas! We need to get him out of here now!" Another person yelled to, what Roxas guessed was Hayner.

He felt himself being lifted up onto Hayner's shoulder and had a feeling of liquid running down his face. "Shit he's bleeding. Riku can you get me a rag or something."

"We're in the middle of a battle Hayner we can't just-."

"Hey! There's some kids over there!" Roxas heard boots running towards them. "They've got the water bender!

The wind rustled through his hair as he felt Hayner run away from the men that were chasing us. Roxas felt Hayner's feet give way underneath him. Sending both of flying into the snow, making Roxas lose consciousness once again.

* * *

Axel paced outside of the prison cell holding the young water bender. He was bleeding from the side of his head when they had brought him in from the battle. Axel was planning to leave the boy alone amd just go after the avatar, but of course Larxene had other plans. She always wants to get revenge. However, she never plays to get even. She always plays to win.

* * *

_Who keeps walking so loudly!_ Roxas squeezed his eyes, trying to fall back asleep. There was a throbbing pain on the left side of his head. He brought his hand up to rub it and felt bandages instead of his blonde spikes.

_Where am I. _Roxas rubbed his head trying to ease the pain. The sound of boots hitting metal outside didn't help much. "Would you shut up!" Roxas yelled out. "People are trying to sleep here!"

He turned on his side, "probably one of those giggly girls that always follow me." He grumbled to himself. Then he wondered, why was there metal outside of his tent? His eyes shot open as he heard a door open and close.

The light flickered on, revealing a man with red spiky hair and sharp green eyes. "Hello there. It's been awhile."

Roxas was confused. He was pretty sure they never met before because his face was a hard one to forget. "Um... Who are you?"

"The names Axel. A-X-E-L. Got it memorized?" Axel smirked and sat down on the edge of the bed Roxas was laying on.

Roxas barely met this guy a minute a go and he already didn't like him. Cocky people are always the people he despised the most. "And I'm Roxas. R-O-X-A-S. Got that memorized asshole?"

Axel frowned at this. The kid was a smart ass he knew that for sure. He'd have to fix that if he didn't want Larxene ripping him to shreds. Or have him rip them to shreds. Axel wasn't worried about the boy killing him. He had plenty of men outside just in case the blonde tried to attack.

Axel didn't reply, instead he got off the bed and opened the door once again. Larxene stood in the door way already expecting Axel to open the door for her. Larxene took a step, but Axel extended a hand and blocked her way. He leaned in and whispered in her ear, "if he doesn't hurt you, then don't hurt him."_  
_

Larxene nodded and entered the cell. "You have nothing to worry about Axey. Why don't you go check out those wounds that you got?"

"What wo-"

"Just go Axel I've got this."

Roxas could tell this woman had some bad intentions. He was hoping Axel wouldn't leave him alone with her.

Axel took one last glance and reluctantly exited the room, but stayed outside of the cell, just in case things got out of hand.

* * *

The door closed behind Axel, leaving the other two teens alone.

"So no water bending? No stabbing me with icicles?" Larxene smirked.

Roxas didn't know what she was talking about. He knew that they didn't know he didn't water bend anymore so maybe he could get out of there if he played them. "I don't know what your talking about?" He said flatly. It wasn't a lie because he doesn't remember stabbing her with icicles. It sounded morbid.

"Don't play dumb with me!" She shouted. "You know exactly what I mean you little twerp." She kicked the side of the bed, angry as hell.

Roxas swore she was going to burst in flames if she didn't cool down. If looks could kill he'd be dead. "Look, I think you have the wrong person."

Larxene laughed evilly, "I would recognize your face anywhere. I would know the face of the person that almost stabbed me to death on the day of Red Ice." She grabbed the front of Roxas shirt. "And I'm here for revenge." She hissed.

A fire grew in her hand by her side, flickering blue. The heat was intense, causing Roxas to sweat just by being near the flame. He struggled to get out of her iron grip.

The door opened and both of the teens snapped their heads towards it. Axel looked pissed as hell. "I thought I said not to hurt him. He might not even be the right guy!"

"I know this is him. With the blue eyes and blonde hair remember!"

"The Southern Water Tribe is practically made of blonde hair and blue eyed people! Will you just listen for once and stop attacking the boy!"

Before Larxene could respond she noticed that Roxas was gone. "What the hell!" She stomped out of the room and grabbed one of the guards. "Where's the kid!" She practically screamed his face off.

"I-I don't know ma'am. I-" She didn't let him finish, before shoving him into the wall and went in search for Roxas.

Axel went a different route to look for him. He knew the kid was trying to escape so he headed to the exit to the deck to intercept him. Like he expected, there was Roxas, climbing the ladder to the deck. Axel kicked the ladder from underneath him, making him fall to the floor.

"Ow." Roxas whimpered at the pain, rubbing his shoulder trying to ease it. When he saw Axel, he backed away from him. The fear gripped at his chest. He needed to find his friends and get back to his village to help. He felt like a lost puppy that ran too far away from home.

"Come with me kid." Axel advnaced towards Roxas.

"Stay back. I did it once and I'll do it again." Roxas bluffed, praying that Axel would back off.

"If you wanted to do it, you would've done it already."

_Shit... _Roxas tried to stand up, feeling a sharp pain shoot up his leg, he fell back down. "Ugh! Fuck my LIFE!"

"Look kid, I'm not going to hurt you. Just let me-" Axel was blown to the other side of the hall. He hit the wall with a thud, arching his back at the sudden impact.

Sora stood there with staff in hand, ready for another fight, until he saw Roxas lying on the floor.

"Roxas!" Sora kneeled down, slinging Roxas arm around his shoulder.

Sora heaved him up onto his feet. "Ow, ow, my leg!"

"Sorry." Sora picked Roxas up bridal style and shot out of the opening and onto the deck.

* * *

**I really don't know where I'm going with this story. Hope you enjoy! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I still don't own any of the characters.**

**A/N: I'm sorry if it's horrible! I was writing this while doing homework because I just got a writing bug in my mind and needed to get it out. It would be better if my school didn't give 4 fucking hours of homework on the second day! Hope you enjoy! **

* * *

Sora ran across the deck in a desperate search to escape. He held Roxas bridal style in his arms as if he didn't weigh a pound. Soldiers were at their tail, firing shot after shot, while Sora dodged them easily.

"Sora. Where is everyone one." Roxas tried to ask him over all the ruckus. It was all he could think about since he had woken up. He remembered helping to build a new building, but after that, it was all a blur.

Sora didn't respond, turning his head away from Roxas' curious gaze. He didn't have time for explanations, considering the fact that they were being pursued.

Soldiers formed a formation, blocking the pair from escaping. They all stood in the same battle stance, ready to fire. "You're surrounded! Surrender and no one gets hurt."

Roxas didn't know if Sora was stupid or not, but he kept running. What was he thinking. Carrying a person with a sprained ankle and taking down at least 30 freaking soldiers.

One of the soldiers, that Roxas guessed was the commander, fired a warning shot a few feet from Sora, stopping him in his tracks. Sora took heavy breaths, his breath misting in the cold polar air.

"Sora... It's ok. We tried our best. Let's live to fight another day." Roxas spoke to his friend, willing him to surrender.

Sora shook his head, tears welling in his eyes, "I-I can't turn my back on people who need me."

"What people?" Sora still didn't answer. The fire benders were getting restless, shouting at them to hurry up and make their choice. "Sora what people!" Sora started to cry even more and sank to his knees and let me out of his grip.

Roxas could see all the Organization members standing behind the soldiers with their hoods on and arms by their side. They were not all fire benders. Some were different benders that had betrayed their nation.

Sora lifted his head, his eyes were glowing a brilliant white that scared the crap out of Roxas. The wind around them started to pick up, wrapping Sora in a globe of air and lifting him off the deck.

Water shot out of the sea and into the air, freezing into icicles and rained down. Soldiers ran for cover and the Organization had a water bender, deflecting the icicles away from their target.

The icicles seemed to have a mind of their own. Chasing men and impaling them like barbeque skewers. Roxas was left unharmed and he tried to crawl away from the Organization members who were advancing towards him.

He felt a hand grab the back of his shirt and hold him up, his feet dangling in the air. Another person held a knife to his throat. "Avatar Sora!"

Sora's head snapped in our direction, catching sight of Roxas' unfortunate situation. "We have your little friend here!" The man/girl (Roxas couldn't tell) pink hair whipped crazily in the wind.

The light in Sora's eyes died and he gently floated back to the ground. "Let him go." Sora said in a low dangerous voice.

The pink haired man smirked and started to laugh. "I don't think you are in any position to make demands here." He pressed the knife into Roxas' skin causing beads of blood to appear on his skin.

"Sora just go!" Roxas yelled.

"Shut up you little runt." The man with the pink hair hissed at Roxas.

"I can't just leave you Roxas... You're the only one left." This hit Roxas like a ton of bricks. How could he be the only one left. Surely the soldiers could've held off the fire nation fleet. They've done it before, how could have they lost this time around.

Roxas felt like he couldn't breathe. Like a clamp was around his throat and it was becoming smaller every second. "Just go." Roxas managed to get out, "I'll be ok." Sora didn't make a move and the Organization members were getting ready to take him down. "GO SORA!"

Larxene pointed two fingers at Sora, lightning crackled through her body and towards Sora.

Sora twirled his staff to deflect the lightning, bouncing it back to a certain red head. Axel wasn't prepared for the attack at all and was blasted off the ship and through the ice walls surrounding the canal.

"Axel!" Larxene screamed. She rushed to the side of the boat, screaming his name again. Her eyes burned with anger, when she looked at Sora. She charged towards Sora and so did the rest of the Organization, leaving Roxas on the deck, face down on the deck.

They all made a grab for Sora, but he was too quick. Whirling around their attacks like a leaf in the wind. Sora grabbed Roxas' arm and threw it around his shoulder. With a powerful jump and a little help from the wind, the two were at the mouth of the hole Axel went through.

"You little fucks!" Larxene cussed them out from aboard the ship. "I'm going to find you! And when I do you're done! You hear me! You're d-" Larxene's rant was cut short by an air punch that Sora delivered before closing the mouth of the hole.

Sounds of running water was heard from inside the small cramped space. "Do you hear that?" Sora asked.

Roxas nodded, the sound of water sounded really good to him. His throat felt like sandpaper.

The two ventured father into the hole and found it opening up into a beautiful cavern. Icicles hung from the ceiling, providing a strange sort of blue light throughout the cavern. A large water fall was coming out of the middle of the ceiling and into a pool with four streams flowing away from it.

And in the middle lay Axel. He didn't look too banged up which was a surprise to both of them, but he lay there unconcious.

Roxas was the first to react, he pushed Sora off of him and slid down the cavern wall. Forgeting about his injured foot, he lifts himself onto his feet. The sharp pain shoots up his leg again.

"Roxas stop doing that. You're going to hurt yourself more." Sora went to pick up Roxas bridal style again.

Roxas didn't like to be carried or helped or even touched. "Sora let me go. I can handle myself." Roxas lied.

"No you can't." Sora adjusted Roxas in his arms and gave a loud huff. "Now lets find a way out of here."

"But we can't just leave him here."

"Leave who? The prince? Why do you care what happens to him?"

"I don't. I-It's just not right to leave someone to die. Enemy or not they're people too."

Sora pondered the idea for a moment. It wasn't in their best interest to take him, but he promised everyone that he would keep Roxas safe. He didn't know if taking the prince would jeopardize that.

Roxas looked at Sora with puppy dog eyes. Sora couldn't say no to that face. It was just so adorable and sad at the same time! Sora sighed in defeat, "we don't even know if he's even alive."

"We can always check." Roxas gave the biggest smile ever and tugged on Sora's arm to get him moving.

"Ok, Ok I'm going." They made their way to the edge pool.

Roxas looked at Axel's face. He looked really peaceful in his sleep. Even if he was the most feared general in the world. To Roxas, he didn't look asleep.

Roxas raised an eyebrow before poking the man in the cheek.

Poke...

Nothing.

Poke. Poke.

Axel's hand shot out of the water and grabbed Roxas' hand. "Would you sto-"

Roxas screamed before punching the red head in the face.

"What the hell is wrong with you?!" Sora exclaimed, looking at the knocked out general. "I thought you wanted to help him."

Roxas chuckled nervously, "it's just instincts, yano."

* * *

**A/N: Horrible right? Feel free to leave your comments in the review part. I'd love to read what you guys have to say. Gives me an extra push to write more.**


End file.
